A First Love Never Fades
by sponge96
Summary: In prison, time passes slowly for Iris. But visits from a certain someone make everything a little more bearable.


**(Authors note: Set just after the events of T &T. This is my very first proper fanfic, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a review!)**

* * *

Prison life wasn't so bad, Iris thought to herself. But it dragged on. Time seemed to slow in the fortress of grey. Iris glanced upon the clock on the wall. Like it always had, time ticked on slowly, especially when she was anticipating something. More specifically, when she was anticipating a visit from a certain someone.

A voice rang out from just beyond her cell.  
"Iris of Hazakura, you have a visitor."  
Iris quickly gathered herself and made her way to the visitor's room. When she arrived, she caught the eye of a spiky haired gentleman in a blue suit. He flashed a toothy grin as she approached him.

"Mr. Wright…it's good to see you again."  
"Hi, Iris. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. Work's been murder…. pun unintended."  
Iris wasn't sure if she should giggle or wince at Phoenix's wordplay. Either way, a smile was brought to her face. Mr. Wright hasn't changed much in the last few years…she thought. His sense of humour and boyish charm hadn't left him. As she gazed upon his features, she recognized the boy she had loved all those years ago. At the same time, she noticed how he'd changed. How he had matured into the astute, selfless, courageous man standing before her. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, hardened by experience yet still as warm and inviting as she'd known them to be.

"It's alright," she replied. "I know you're busy."  
"How have you been holding up?" he questioned. Despite what she thought of herself, Phoenix knew Iris was a lot stronger than she let on. Deep down, he knew she'd be able to take care of herself in prison. Still, that didn't stop him from worrying about her.  
"Same as always." Iris replied. "It's not so bad here, as you know. I'm able to keep myself busy. And Sister Bikini will either call or visit from time to time…so long as her back isn't acting up."  
"That's good to hear." He paused. "Not much has changed for me either. Got my hands full with cases though…never a dull moment in the Wright & Co. Law Offices, I tell ya! Though to be honest, I'm not sure if my clients come to me because they believe in my skills, or just because they heard about a ridiculous case I'd been a part of and had to meet me for themselves…"  
Iris smiled. "Any business is good business, as they say. Though, it's not like you helped your reputation much by cross-examining a parrot…"  
"Hey! That was one time!"  
They both erupted into laughter. Even when talking about the most mundane of topics, Iris always enjoyed conversation with Phoenix. It was so easy, they didn't even have to try to make each other smile. A visit from Phoenix was always enough to put Iris in a good mood, even if it were brief. For Phoenix, it was much the same.

"How are Mystic Maya and Mystic Pearl?" Iris asked. They were technically her family, after all.  
"As hyperactive as ever…" Phoenix sighed, a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "They dragged me all the way to an amusement park the other day, and guess who had to pay for entry! And food, and rides, and souvenirs…my wallet's never been emptier!"  
Iris laughed, though she pitied the poor state of Phoenix's wallet. He continued on.  
"I guess it's a small price to pay for their happiness. They've been through a lot, those two. I hate to admit it but…an empty wallet is worth it to see their smiles."  
A pang of guilt hit Iris as she nodded in agreement.

"Anyway…I'm glad to hear you're doing okay." Phoenix paused for a moment, then sheepishly looked away. "I have to admit…I've been thinking about you, Iris. A lot more than usual."  
Iris's interested was piqued. "Is that so?"  
"Yeah…I mean, it's not fair that you're locked up in here. I wish I could have helped to reduce your sentence. You don't deserve to be locked up. After all, what you did…it was for the greater good. For Maya, and Pearls too. It's just…someone like you shouldn't be in prison." he sighed.  
"Mr. Wright, I know you feel upset about what happened to me. But I committed a serious crime. Despite my intentions, that cannot be erased. As a lawyer, you know that better than anyone." Iris looked away, ashamed. "I…have to atone for my sins. One way or another."  
Phoenix solemnly lowered his head. Iris spoke up again.  
"But you know, it's really not so bad here. I've been able to do things in my spare time. They have a rather extensive library here. And the other inmates are nicer than you'd expect. So, don't worry about me so much! I'm doing just fine." Iris flashed a sincere smile, hoping to cheer the dejected attorney up.  
"Still…" Phoenix looked up and met her gaze. "I can't help _but_ worry."  
"It's okay. I'm fine, really."  
"Iris…"  
They sat in silence for a short while. After a few minutes, Phoenix spoke.

"There was…something else I wanted to talk about today." he uttered, finding it troublesome to look her in the eye.  
"What is it?"  
"I…I keep thinking about that incident six years ago. More specifically, the time before that incident. When we were…well, you know."  
Iris's heart started to beat faster. "A-ah, yes…that time I-"  
Phoenix interjected. "The truth is, as much pain as that incident caused me, I've never been completely able to get you out of my mind. It's as if something's been missing in my life since our…parting."  
"Mr. Wright…"  
"Please, Iris." He looked up at her. "We've known each other long enough. Call me Phoenix."  
"P-Phoenix…"  
He continued on. "I wanted to forget about you. I wanted to push you away. But the truth is, the time I was at my happiest was during those six months we were together. And when I saw you again, after all that time…everything bubbled up to the surface. The feelings I tried to suppress for all those years came rushing back. Once again, I was completely taken in by you."  
Iris fell silent, unable to speak over the thumping in her chest.  
"I was conflicted, of course. But then, I learnt the truth. That you were always the sweet and sensitive soul I thought you were. I've come to realize that no matter what I do, I simply can't forget about you. I don't _want_ to forget. You were the love of my life then, and it's only now do I realize that nothing's really changed. So that's why…if it's alright with you, I want to try again. I want to be with you, Iris."

Iris was silent for a short while. Finally, she spoke.  
"Phoenix…. I can't. I don't deserve you. After all I've done to you…how could you possibly want to be with me? I'm…I'm a monster, Phoenix. I couldn't possibly make up for the pain I've caused you."  
"But that wasn't your fault! You were just trying to help your sister, to save another soul from her clutches…. besides, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead right now! Iris, I know you have trouble forgiving yourself. But I've forgiven you ten times over and then some."  
Phoenix reached up and took her hands in his, caressing them gently.  
"At the end of the day, when I come home to an empty apartment, the only one I truly want to see…is you. No one else."  
Iris teared up. "Phoenix…. I couldn't possibly…."  
"Iris. If you don't want me, I promise I'll leave you be. We can just be friends and never speak of this again, or I can leave you alone entirely. If you tell me to leave right now, I'll go. I'll respect whatever decision you make."  
He paused.  
"But…if you feel the same way I do, please, don't let anything hold you back. Not the present circumstances, and certainly not the past. If you'll have me, Iris…I'm yours."  
Iris was unable to control the tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Phoenix…"  
Phoenix squeezed her hands tightly. Iris spoke up again, tears still flowing. But Phoenix sensed they were tears not born from sorrow.  
"Ever since that day we first met, there's been only one constant in my life. I've never stopped thinking about you, not even once. Before, it was because of guilt. A part of me will always feel that guilt. But…there's no denying the feelings I have for you. Despite everything, I've never stopped loving you, Phoenix. All I want is for you to be happy. Is being with me truly going to bring you happiness?"

Phoenix pondered Iris's question for a moment.  
"I believe so." he spoke. "I mean, I think so…" he grinned while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Iris couldn't help but laugh at his sudden uncertainty.  
"You're not even sure?!"  
"Well, you can never be too sure of what the future holds!"  
"Mr. Wright! Jeez…"  
"Hey, I thought we were on a first name basis here!"  
They both laughed at the sudden light-hearted shift in their conversation. After the laughter died down, Phoenix spoke up again, with a more serious inflection in his voice.  
"I'm not saying it'll be easy. I'm sure we'll have obstacles to overcome. But I want to face them all with you. I don't know much, Iris. All I know is that I want to be by your side. Like I said before…if you'll have me, I'm yours. For better or worse."  
To Iris, that was enough. She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Okay." She smiled at him warmly. "Let's give it a try…Feenie."  
Phoenix squeezed her hands once more. "I've missed that nickname. More than you'd think."

It wasn't long before visiting hours came to an end.  
"Time passes too quickly in here…" Phoenix muttered to himself. He and Iris stood up. "I'll be back again tomorrow." He took her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Okay."  
As Iris began to walk back to her cell, Phoenix called out to her.  
"Iris!"  
"Yes, Feenie?"  
"I'll…I'll be waiting for you. For as long as it takes, I promise!"  
Iris beamed, her smile brighter than the sun.  
"Thank you, Feenie. For everything."

With that, Iris made her way back to her cell, knowing that thanks to a certain someone, her time in prison would pass quicker than she'd thought.


End file.
